Hijo de una noche (Adaptación)
by ALY.G.F
Summary: Al ver las cautivadoras curvas de Sam Puckett bajo un precioso vestido de seda, Freddie Benson decidió vivir una noche de pasión con la joven Estadounidense. Por su cama ya había pasado una larga lista de bellas herederas, ¿qué más daba una más o menos? Pero Sam no era una chica de la alta sociedad, sino una joven estudiante
1. Chapter 1

El millonario no iba a dejarla escapar tan fácilmente…

Al ver las cautivadoras curvas de Sam Puckett bajo un precioso vestido de seda, Freddie Benson decidió vivir una noche de pasión con la joven Estadounidense. Por su cama ya había pasado una larga lista de bellas herederas, ¿qué más daba una más o menos? Pero Sam no era una chica de la alta sociedad, sino una joven estudiante extranjera que estaba cuidando un apartamento de lujo en el centro de Roma cuando se dejó llevar por la tentación de probarse uno de los elegantes vestidos de la propietaria. No había sitio para ella en la vida de Fredward y cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada decidió salir huyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

EN EL AGRADABLE y fresco interior de su Mercedes negro, Freddie Benson miraba el ajetreo de las calurosas calles de Roma escondido tras sus gafas de sol de diseño. Aquella parte de la ciudad le resultaba tan familiar como su apartamento en Londres, donde vivía la mayor parte del año. Aunque volvía a menudo a Roma para visitar a su familia.

Había crecido allí y allí había ido al colegio, disfrutando de la vida regalada de la clase alta italiana, pero se independizó cuando fue a la universidad en Inglaterra. Resultaba agradable y un poco claustrofóbico a la vez estar allí, aunque fuera sólo durante una semana, y sería un alivio volver al relativo anonimato de las calles de Londres.

Freddie frunció el ceño al pensar en la conversación que acababa de mantener con su madre y su abuelo, que habían conspirado para recordarle, durante un suntuoso almuerzo celebrado con innecesaria formalidad en el opulento comedor de la casa de su abuelo, el paso del tiempo y la necesidad de que sentase la cabeza.

Había sido un asalto de militar precisión, con su madre a un lado rogándole que buscase una buena chica y su abuelo al otro recordándole que era mayor y no se encontraba bien de salud, como si fuera un centenario decrépito y no un hombre de setenta y ocho años con una salud de hierro.

—Hay una chica estupenda —empezó a decir su madre, mirándolo a los ojos para ver si esa información caía en terreno fértil.

Pero no era así, él no tenía la menor intención de casarse por el momento y siempre había sido firme sobre ese punto. Por supuesto, era una pena tener que ver sus caras de desilusión, pero aquella pareja podía ser más temible que un tren de carga a toda velocidad. Si se mostraba blando empezarían a sacarse candidatas de la manga.

Tuvo que sonreír mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol para mirar las hordas de compradores que entraban en las elegantes tiendas de diseño, como si la palabra «crisis» no formase parte de su vocabulario.

Sin pensarlo más, Freddie golpeó el cristal que lo separaba del conductor y se inclinó hacia delante para decirle a Max que quería bajarse allí.

—Tengo que hacer un recado para mi madre, volveré en taxi.

—Pero hace mucho calor...

Max, que había sido el conductor de la familia desde siempre, puso cara de susto.

—No soy una damisela victoriana, podré soportarlo —bromeó Freddie—. Mira a toda esa gente. Nadie parece desmayarse por el calor.

—Pero son mujeres, están hechas para ir de compras haga el tiempo que haga.


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie seguía sonriendo mientras salía del coche, poniéndose las gafas de sol. Se daba cuenta de las miradas de admiración femenina que despertaba y estaba seguro de que si aminoraba el paso, alguna guapa morena se acercaría a decirle algo. Aunque ya no residía en la ciudad, su rostro era muy conocido en ciertos círculos y durante sus visitas a Roma nunca faltaba alguna invitación femenina. Aunque, al contrario de lo que pensaba su madre, él solía ser discreto. Y eso lo llevó a pensar de nuevo en los esfuerzos casamenteros de su familia. Él no tenía nada contra la institución del matrimonio en sí y tampoco imaginaba una vida sin hijos, pero más adelante, cuando fuera un poco mayor.

Tal vez su visión de la vida estaba marcada por el feliz matrimonio de sus padres. Aunque debería ser al revés. Sus padres, que eran novios desde el instituto, almas gemelas, como sacados de un cuento de hadas, habían sido muy felices hasta que su padre murió cinco años atrás. Su madre seguía vistiendo de luto, llevaba fotografías suyas en el bolso y se refería frecuentemente a él en presente.

En una época de divorcios rápidos, buscavidas y mujeres dispuestas a todo para conseguir un marido rico, ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrar a la mujer de su vida?

Tardó veinte minutos en llegar al edificio al que su madre le había pedido que llevase personalmente una delicada orquídea. Era un regalo para alguien que la había ayudado a organizar una cena benéfica. Su madre se marchaba a la finca, a las afueras de Roma, y la orquídea, le había dicho, no podía esperar. Y tampoco confiaba en enviarla por mensajero, de modo que tenía que hacerlo él personalmente.

En realidad, Freddie creía que era un pequeño castigo por haber desechado a sus candidatas, pero hacer un recado era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Aunque el paseo no había sido precisamente agradable porque rara vez iba caminando a ningún sitio. Su vida era muy cómoda, con un conductor en Londres que lo llevaba a todas partes. Además, caminar por caminar era una pérdida de tiempo para alguien que trabajaba tantas horas.

El conserje del lujoso edificio de apartamentos le indicó el camino hacia los ascensores sin hacer ninguna pregunta porque, incluso vestido de manera informal, Freddie destilaba una seguridad que le abría cualquier puerta. El conserje no le había pedido que se identificase y él no hubiera esperado que lo hiciera.

Pero en lugar de tomar el ascensor decidió subir por la escalera de mármol, cubierta por una elegante alfombra de color granate. Pero nadie contestó cuando llamó al timbre. Y tampoco contestó su madre cuando la llamó al móvil para decirle que no podría cumplir el encargo.

¿Qué podía hacer, con una carísima flor en la mano y sin nadie a quien entregársela?


	4. Chapter 4

Mascullando una maldición, decidió golpear la puerta con el puño. Como en todos los apartamentos lujosos del mundo, había un silencio total en el rellano. El sabía por experiencia propia que los ricos rara vez solían pararse a charlar con los vecinos. Francamente, él no tenía tiempo para charlar con nadie en el ascensor y, por suerte, no tenía que hacerlo porque contaba con un ascensor privado que iba directamente a su ático.

Freddie volvió a golpear la puerta y, unos segundos después, oyó ruido de pasos en el interior.

En circunstancias normales, al escuchar esos golpes en la puerta Sam habría abierto de inmediato para decirle al grosero que estaba llamando de esa forma lo que pensaba de él. Pero no eran circunstancias normales.

De hecho...

Cuando miró lo que llevaba puesto, notó que su frente se cubría de sudor. El vestido, que debía valer tanto como un coche, parecía flotar a su alrededor, tan precioso puesto como le había parecido unos minutos antes en la percha.

¿Por qué había tenido que probárselo?, se preguntó, enfadada consigo misma. Había conseguido resistirse a la tentación durante los últimos tres días, ¿por qué había caído como una tonta esa tarde?

Porque había estado en la calle, soportando el calor asfixiante de Roma. Cuando volvió a casa, después de darse un relajante

baño de espuma en la espléndida bañera, había entrado en el vestidor, que era tres veces del tamaño de su habitación en la universidad, y había pasado los dedos por todos aquellos magníficos vestidos, trajes y chaquetas... y al final no había podido resistirse.

Pero la persona que estaba llamando a la puerta no parecía dispuesta a marcharse. Y sabía que no era Carly, que se había ido a Florencia a pasar el fin de semana con su novio. Y tampoco sería un vendedor porque el conserje no los dejaba entrar en el portal. De modo que tenía que ser algún vecino. O peor aún, un amigo de Amelia Doni.

El cuarto golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos, que eran sobre todo que iba a perder su trabajo como cuidadora de la casa, lo cual era de risa considerando que en realidad era Carly a quien habían contratado los propietarios para que lo hiciera.

Respirando profundamente, y rezando para que no fuese un policía, Sam abrió la puerta unos centímetros, escondiéndose tras ella para que quien fuera no viese el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Sus ojos viajaron de abajo arriba... y más arriba. El hombre, altísimo, llevaba unos caros mocasines de ante, un pantalón de color crema y un polo del mismo color. Tenía los brazos bronceados y llevaba en la muñeca un reloj de titanio que debía ser carísimo. Pero cuando llegó a su cara tuvo que tragar saliva.


	5. Chapter 5

Era el rostro masculino más fabuloso que había visto nunca. Tanto que durante unos segundos se quedó sin aire.

Pero enseguida recordó dónde estaba. En un apartamento que no era suyo y llevando un vestido que tampoco lo era.

—¿Sí? —murmuró. No quería quedarse mirando como una tonta, pero era casi imposible. Aquel hombre era impresionante. No sólo por su estatura, aunque debía medir más de metro ochenta y cinco, o por sus facciones, que parecían esculpidas en granito. Era su aura de poder, de autoridad, lo que le daba un potente y casi sofocante sex appeal.

Freddie, sorprendido al ver que era una chica joven y no una mujer de cierta edad como había esperado, dedicó unos segundos a admirar el rostro ovalado, los labios carnosos, los almendrados ojos verdes y la melena rubia que caía casi hasta su cintura.

—¿Te estás escondiendo? —le preguntó, fascinado al ver que se ponía colorada.

—¿Escondiéndome? —repitió ella.

Su voz encajaba con su aspecto: profunda, ronca, muy femenina.

—Eso parece.

—No, no estoy escondiéndome —Sam dio otro paso atrás para que no pudiese ver el vestido.

No sabía quién era aquel hombre, pero si fuese un amigo habría sabido inmediatamente que ella no era Amelia Doni, la propietaria del apartamento, una mujer de más de cuarenta años. Pero, aunque no lo fuese, tal vez le parecería extraño que una chica de veintiún años que se ganaba la vida cuidando los apartamentos de los demás llevase un vestido de diseño.

—No, es que me sorprende tener visita... perdona, no sé cómo te llamas...

—Fredward Benson.

Freddie esperó ver en sus ojos un brillo de reconocimiento porque cualquiera que viviese en Roma conocería el apellido. Y se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiese visto nunca a aquella chica en alguna de las innumerables reuniones sociales a las que acudía cada vez que volvía a Roma. La suya era una cara que sin duda recordaría. No era la típica belleza italiana, aunque hablaba muy bien su idioma. Parecía... ah, claro, era extranjera. Por eso no la conocía.

—Ahora que me he presentado tal vez podrías decirme si estoy en el apartamento que busco... ¿el de la signora Doni?

—Sí, sí, claro. Pero no me has dicho que haces aquí.

Freddie le mostró la orquídea, cuya existencia había olvidado por completo.

—De parte de mi madre.

Sam intentó disimular un suspiro de alivio. Por suerte, no sabía quién era. Estaba haciendo un recado y no conocía a Amelia Doni, de modo que tampoco sabría que ella había aprovechado su temporal estancia allí para probarse vestidos que no eran suyos.


	6. Chapter 6

—Ah, genial. Gracias —respondió, alargando la mano.

«¿Genial?». «¿Gracias?». ¿No debería invitarlo a entrar? Al menos debería mostrar cierto interés.

—Es un poco ridículo tener esta conversación en el rellano —dijo Freddie entonces—. ¿Por qué no me invitas a entrar? Después de todo, he tenido que soportar el calor de las calles de Roma para traerte esta flor. Me vendría bien un refresco.

Aun así, la joven estuvo unos segundos debatiéndose sobre si debía dejarlo entrar o no.

—Puede que no hayas oído hablar de mí, pero te aseguro que la familia Benson es muy conocida en Roma —la animó Freddie.

Aunque no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo. Él no había tenido que darle su currículo a ninguna mujer. De hecho, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer lo miró como si tuviera miedo de que fuese atacarla? Nunca, jamás.

—No, bueno... es que me han educado para que no hable con extraños.

—Pero yo me he presentado, de modo que ya no soy un extraño. Y también conoces a mi madre.

Su sonrisa produjo un extraño efecto en Sam que, de repente, tenía serias dificultades para respirar. Y eso no era algo que le ocurriese a menudo. De hecho, siempre se había sentido cómoda con el sexo opuesto. Entre su intelectual hermana mayor y una hermana pequeña tan guapa que había tenido chicos esperándola en la puerta desde los once años, Sam siempre había ocupado el lugar del medio, contenta con ser razonablemente inteligente y tener un aspecto físico más o menos atractivo.

Desde esa posición tan cómoda había podido observar a Shania en su mundo de libros y novios intelectuales y a Melanie cambiando de novio con la misma frecuencia que otras mujeres cambiaban de vestido. Había aprendido a hablar con los chicos de tú a tú, fuesen eruditos como los novios de Shania o guapísimos como los novios de Melanie. Y por eso le extrañaba que aquel hombre alto, moreno y apuesto la dejase sin palabras.

—Bueno, supongo que puedes pasar un momento a tornar un vaso de agua —dijo por fin—. Sé que hace mucho calor en la calle.

—Bonito apartamento —comentó Freddie, mirando alrededor. Él había crecido en un palacio y la riqueza de otras personas no lo había impresionado nunca, pero aquel sitio tenía un toque muy chic—. ¿Desde cuándo vives aquí?

Se había dado la vuelta para mirarla y el impacto que sufrió fue tal que durante un segundo se quedó sin habla. Sus ojos eran del verde más claro que había visto nunca y la melena rubia era un tremendo contraste con su piel de porcelana.


End file.
